The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of rolling mill and, in particular, concerns a roll stand or roll stand arrangement containing work rolls.
Generally speaking, the roll stand arrangement containing work rolls of the present development has such work rolls supported, with respect to the pressing force, at back-up or support rolls, and there are provided lateral hydrostatic support ledges or ledge members. Both the back-up rolls and the work rolls are provided with mounting elements which are guided in windows of the upright support stands or frames of the roll stand arrangement.
A roll stand arrangement of the aforementioned type is known to the art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,905, granted Aug. 26, 1980.